Accidents Happen
by FilledxWithxMuffins
Summary: Lita thought the WWE can bring back her passion, but why was Dean doing a better job?
1. Chapter 1

**A requested story. Not lying, I couldn't wait to write this! (:**  
 **Summary: Lita thought the WWE can bring back her passion, but why was Dean doing a better job?**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, but that cover photo is mine.**

* * *

Why was she here? Now that she thought hard on it she had to question why she truly was here. She left the company long ago once she achieved as much as she could, so why was she back? What gave her the sudden need to come back, and why did she feel even more empty now that she was? She often told herself she couldn't truly retire, it was her home, she gave her life to this. If she achieved everything she thought she could during her previous run what made this one any better?

"Babe?"

Lita snapped out of her thoughts but she still stared blankly at the wall. "Hmm?"

"Why did you come back?" Phil asked.

Brown eyes widened at him. "What?"

He gave her a funny look. "I asked what you want for dinner.. You feeling okay?"

"Just tired I guess." Lita mumbled.

She felt like her mind was wrapped around that question; why was she here? It wasn't the first time she thought someone asked her this.

She felt Phil wrap his arms around her from behind and they stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying being in the others embrace. He kissed her neck and mumbled against her skin. "Do you wanna go now?" His breathe tickled her and a small smile formed. "Yes please." She breathed and he let go, only to take her hand while they walked towards the parking lot.

She asked him earlier to wait so she can think. She figured if she asked herself why she was back at an event her mind would probably clear up and she could find the answer, even if it was a small one. Now she just wanted to leave, feeling a little more empty and confused.

He tried making small talk on the way to the hotel but her heart just wasn't in it and she listened silently while he spoke of his match. The passion in his voice made her crave it. She craved to find her passion again. She didn't know when she lost it, or how, but it was gone and left her empty. When she went out there she would feel the crowd's cries, the passion and everything else, but she would feed off it just for that moment and when she got to the back, the emptiness settled in.

It was very depressing to her to know something that made her feel so high, could also make her feel so empty.

"Babe!" Phil snapped.

It drawed to her that she had been purposely ignoring him. She heard him ask her what was the plan but she simply chose to ignore him. She stared at him with hurt. "I honestly don't know."

Phil sucked in a breath. Her answer clearly wasn't about the food, she had something else on her mind. He noticed she had been feeling down lately, a lot more than when they were at home. But he didn't bring it up, knowing this was something she wanted to figure out on her own. Sometimes her stubbornness got on his nerves.

"Well there's a restaurant there. Let's check if they got any take out."

Her stomach growled at the mention of food and she blushed. "Yeah."

They both got out of the car and Lita went to his side. "Since we're already here we might as well just stay."

Phil chuckled, hoping to put a playful mood so he didn't have to sit at dinner and do all the talking again. "Okay but I'm not trying any of your weird vegan food."

Lita laughed after remembering last night. "You did that to yourself."

"I think my curiosity might kill me one day." Phil admitted with a sad smile, still his eyes held something else.

Lita smiled. "You're curiosity is exactly why we're together so I'm not complaining." She kissed his lips when he smiled back at her.

"So you do love it." He announced with a happy tone and held open the door for her.

He was such a gentlemen.

She often wondered how she got so lucky to have him. When they first met he was all sweaty from his match and he had on that scowl that prevented people from coming in. He was so misunderstood then, now he was practically the life of the party, and sometimes her life. She wanted to get close to him then, he was reluctant at first but she was relentless. Him being curious to kiss her actually leaded up to them dating.

"Why are you smiling?" Phil asked.

She smirked at him. "Just remembering 09 when you use to hate me."

He pulled out a chair and kissed the top of her head when she sat down. "I didn't hate you, just had trouble letting people in. And don't think you were the one to knock the walls down, you were like an annoying rash I couldn't shake off."

Lita laughed. She never been compared to a rash before. "And now?"

"You're still that rash except I learned to adapt." He smirked.

She loved moments like these. She always cherished them in her memories, she knew this one would be one to remember with a smile.

"You're a dork."

"But you love it." He leaned over the table and she met him in a kiss. The kiss was slow and passionate and she couldn't help but smile when they pulled back.

"I really needed this, Phil." She told him honestly.

He wanted to ask but decided against it. If something was truly bothering her she would have told to him. This was just something she wanted to do alone, or wasn't that much of a concern.

Their waiter came by and they ordered whatever sounded good.

Phil got a call in the middle of their lively conversation. Lita was a little bummed by it but she allowed him privacy and he went outside to take the call. Whatever it was it sounded urgent because one moment he was smiling until his eyes crinkled, and then he was frowning while he rushed away.

She heard the bell on the door and then the familiar laugh of Seth Rollins. It wasn't hard to recognize because she had been around them a couple times with Phil and he was always joking with Dean and Roman. Seth was with them and they all came in laughing, their joyous laughter only perked her up some more and she smiled when Dean walked up to her. It was unexpected but not unpleasant.

"If you're here I'm guessing Phil's here. Got a few thing I need to talk about." Dean grinned at her.

"He's taking a call right now," She motioned at the food. "And we're sort of on a date. Do you think you're capable of waiting until another time?"

He stared at her for a long time. It was intense but she did her best not to break eye contact, not wanting to come off as weak. She had fast men and women in her previous run she was capable of handling herself. But she never had such an intense stare down as this one.

"Of course." He said simply and walked away.

She released a breath she never realized she was holding and frowned. _What the hell was that about?_ She asked herself. She didn't let it bother her because with the way Phil had been describing him he came off as an odd one.

"Sorry about that." Phil pressed his hand on her back and took a seat.

She was startled when he touched her but she quickly smiled. "Ambrose stopped by."

Phil raised a brow. "Really?"

Lita pointed at the direction they went. "He wanted to ask you something. I don't know, it was weird." Lita admitted.

Phil tensed. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

She rolled her eyes. "We're in public. And I don't care what you say, he doesn't seem like he would harm a woman."

"What did he want?" Phil asked with the curious look she knew too well. Lita sighed. "Go. I know you want to find out what it is. I kind of want to know too."

Phil got out of his seat and kissed her head. "You're the best."

Since she had no plans of eating without him she ordered an appetizer and a cup of Pepsi. She didn't enjoy sugary drinks but Phil got her into it. She smiled as she thought of all the little influence they had on each other.

She looked up and smiled when Phil sat down again, a glum look on his face. "He said I shouldn't keep a beautiful lady waiting. He thinks you're beautiful." He spat but he was more annoyed than angry.

Her cheeks felt suddenly hot and she scolded herself for getting overworked for a silly compliment. Thought it's not everyday she hears a stranger call her beautiful. She figured she blushed out of flattery more than anything.

"Well tell him I think he's handsome." She smirked.

"You do it yourself." Phil mumbled, a deep pain on his face.

Lita laughed and held his hand. "I was kidding. Look at you getting all jealous over me."

He huffed out his chest in annoyance, not really enjoying being teased on this topic. She was his girlfriend so he had every right to be jealous. "Shut up." He mumbled and she smiled once again.

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek when he still frowned. "Just remember I'm all yours." She whispered and he didn't want the smile that broke out on his face.

"You better damn be." Phil growled in her ear and she blushed. She's been doing that a lot lately.

"But Dean said he wanted to talk soon. You busy tomorrow?" He asked and dug into his food again.

"Not that I'm aware of." Lita thought on her plans tomorrow and there wasn't much to do.

Phil nodded. "I was thinking after we stop by his hotel we can go sight seeing?"

Lita raised a brow. "Is that your shitty way of asking me out on a date? Who knows, I might be busy."

"Fine." Phil pouted and Lita let out a laugh a little too loud for her liking but Phil loved it. He leaned over and they shared a passionate kiss longer than the last.

"I love you." Phil whispered and she stared into his eyes with wide brown ones. He hardly said the word but when he said it she had to take a moment to thank whoever sent him her way.

She kissed him and he groaned against her lips. "I love it when you kiss me but I want to hear you say it."

"I love you." She whispered back so he was the only one who heard and they held hands while they enjoyed the rest of their meal.

"You've been staring at them since we got here. It's getting creepy." Seth glared. He was all for being curious but Dean passed that.

Roman gently patted him on the arm. "They're on a date give 'em privacy."

Dean glance at both. "Just really wanna talk." He mumbled and took a sip of water.

Seth threw his head back. "You had the chance but you sent him back! Just don't ruin our meal again."

"That guy was asking for it." Dean grinned, "And he shouldn't keep her waiting."

Seth gave him a strange look. "She was disrespectful, could have just let her wait."

"I respect her. The way she stared me down like that." Dean motioned at the two. "Besides, you don't find a girl like her and make her wait."

"So you respect her for disrespecting you? Yeah, that makes so much sense!" Seth snorted and got ready to order.

"It does once you think about it." Dean dropped the topic after that.

* * *

 **I love getting a review** **s** **and hopefully you'll take the time to write one. It helps me build as a writer and** **genuinely** **makes me feel good knowing I got feedback. So much appreciated!**

 **If you got a story request, or made one and I haven't published it yet, don't be afraid to ask!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. They made me so happy, I was a little nervous posting this but I'm glad people like this :)**

* * *

Phil turned around and expected to grab Lita, but jumped up when he grabbed nothing but sheets. He figured he moved away from her and she was on the other side but he turned around, and she was not. He frowned. He remembers falling asleep with her in his arms. The shower wasn't running so she wasn't there. He didn't think it was bad.. it was just odd not waking up to her. Since she gotten depressed her sleeping hours depended on him to wake her up.

He got out of bed and threw on a clean shirt. The hotel room was cold and he shuddered while turning up the A/C. Bacon filled his scent and he smiled after seeing her in his shirt bobbing her head to her headphones while she cooked. A strangled gasp left her lips while he kissed her cheek and down to her shoulder. He rested his head there and stared at her breakfast. He knew the bacon was his and he smiled at the gesture. "Morning." He mumbled.

"You're up early." He pulled away and started to make coffee.

She removed the headphone and put it on the counter. She nodded. "I just woke up feeling great."

He smirked. "Does it have something to do with last night? I've been told that I'm an awesome lover."

She snorted. "Who told you that?"

He grinned. "You. Want a repeat of last night?" He cleared his throat for added effect, "Oh god Phil, you're so amazing!" He moaned and Lita's eyes went wide before she broke out in laughter.

It's been a while since he heard her laugh this hard. He missed hearing it, it always made him smile because he was the cause of it. "I miss your laugh. You should do that more often. It suits you."

She blushed at the compliment and nodded. She hadn't had a great morning like this in a while and she was glad it was because of Phil. Last night made her realize that Phil had been non-stop trying to get her out of her dumps and it made her appreciate him even more. So she was going to give him the best day off today. First they were going to have a great breakfast, she was actually going to surprise him in bed but this was better. Then they would visit Dean and go to whatever sights he wanted to check out. She couldn't wait to spend the day with him.

He wrapped his arms around her and she felt his hands move down her back. She raised a brow at his motives and he grinned. He kissed her check and whispered in her ear. "I kind of want a repeat of last night."

She rolled her eyes playfully at him and shoved him away. "Breakfast is almost done." She paused then looked back at him with a nod. "Then we'll see."

He smiled at her and continued to make his coffee while she made toast. She served the breakfast and they ate in silence. They had a conversation here and there but they were pretty hung up on just eating.

Once they were done they got dressed for the day. It was pretty hot so they didn't wore much.

On the elevator ride to Dean's floor Phil pulled her close. He kissed her cheek. "You look great."

She blushed and looked at her attire. She wore her favorite band's shirt and shorts and that was pretty much it. He chuckled and kissed her again. He loved it when she got all shy, it was kind of adorable really.

He held her hand while they stood outside of his room. He didn't know why he had to possessive need to show him that he was hers, but he went with it and didn't question himself. She was his girlfriend so he had a right to be jealous. The door open and Dean gave him a lazy smile. He nodded his head at Lita and opened the door for them. Lita squeezed his hand in reassurance and let go while she followed him inside.

Phil and Dean mostly discussed whatever it was they were discussing while Lita stayed in the bedroom. She shut the door to give them privacy and she frowned the state of the room was in. There was pop bottles everywhere and his clothes littered the floor. Wanting to give them much needed privacy, she put her headphones in and made herself comfortable on the bed. It was still warm and she wondered if they woke him up. It would explain why the curtains were still closed.

The door kicked open and Lita jumped off the bed in shock. She was relieved that it was just Dean and not some crazed fan. She heard enough stories from her co-workers to not want to experience one. Dean sat right next to her and pulled his suitcase out from underneath the bed. He opened his suitcase and she reached out to grab a photo. Dean growled and he yanked it out of her hands. Her hand flew to her mouth and she stared wide eyed at him. She couldn't believe she just did that!

"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

Dean rolled his eyes and tuck the photo into his pocket. "Do you always dig in people's things?"

"Not always, unless I have their permission or when I need something, and I'm rambling.. sorry." She blushed. Being around him got her so nervous she just said the first things that came to mind without thinking.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and continued to dig around. He pulled out his boxers and she blushed after seeing those were the same pair Phil wore before she took it off.. and she shouldn't be thinking that right now.

He looked up at her and kicked his luggage back underneath. He made her look at him once he stood up. "You're a lot quite now and you're face is red." He whispered the last part and left the room.

 _What the hell?_ He was an odd one for sure.

She joined Phil in the kitchen and he ran his hand up her side before leaving it on her hip. "Almost done, I promise."

She shrugged. She was okay with waiting on him. It was his job and she didn't want him to feel like this annoyed her, she was kind of curious. "What's going on?"

"And you call me curious."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm serious, what is it?"

Phil motioned at the bathroom which Dean was in and shrugged. "He wants a match but I'm not giving it to him."

Phil never backed down from a challenge. "Why?"

"Every challenge he throws at me he loses. What makes this one any different? He's gonna go in there and let his anger get the best of him, that's when he loses. I'm just so much better."

Phil was cocky, no doubt. When things got to his head it was always her that had to knock him back to reality.

The door opened and Dean looked pissed. "That's real bold of you, Phil. Smack talking about someone when they're not even in the room."

Lita felt the animosity rise. She couldn't believe how Phil was reacting. He looked like he was ready to attack Dean. She knew how this would end, Phil will get a fine or suspended from work if he started a fight with another co-worker. Dean was using Phil's ego against him and it was working.

Lita removed Phil's hand from her hip and he snapped his eyes to her. She gave him a pleading look and he sighed. He glared right back at Dean. "You better bring a fight."

Phil stormed out of the room and he left without her. She glanced at the door that he slammed and looked back at Dean who looked calm. He was just pissed a while ago..

"Your going to go after him, or are you just going to continue to judge me?" He asked in that monotone voice of his.

She shook her head. "I'm not judging.. you wanted a fight and you got it. Phil was actually wrong this time."

That caught Dean's attention. He took a step closer and raised a brow. "Why?"

"It doesn't make you right, you were wrong to mock him to get what you want. Phil.. he got cocky." She shook her head.

"And?" He asked, knowing there was more to her answer.

"I need to knock some sense into him." She mumbled to herself.

"Are you plotting against your own boyfriend?" Dean asked, very interested in how these events added up.

She glared at him. "No! I just.. you've seen how he gets when he's cocky. He's an ass."

Dean agreed. Phil started talking himself up ever since he beat him on multiple counts. Phil wanted to fight the best and only the best, because he claimed he was the best. He rolled his eyes at this.

"I understand why you're perfect for him now." He nods and she blushes. "You level him out. It just works."

Here she thought Dean was the odd one, he was actually nice. And normal to talk to once you get past the craziness. She blushed once again for calling him crazy. "I feel bad now. You're so nice, I thought you weren't."

Dean remained unaffected. He didn't care what people thought of him because he could be mean and nice. But her, he could be nice. "Thanks. Now leave before Phil gets the wrong idea between us."

Phil completely slipped her mind. Her eyes went wide and she ran after him. He was waiting for her right out the door and he looked pissed, probably more than when he was staring down Dean.

"What was that?" He hissed.

She blushed for being so caught up in Dean. He just gave off this vibe that she could be comfortable around. There was nothing weird and they just eased right into a conversation. Even if it was about her boyfriend.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" He got more angry the more he got closer to her.

"Hold on. You were the one who brought me here, and now that you're pissed your accusing me of cheating with Ambrose? I barely know him!"

Phil stepped up to her and brought her into a harsh embrace. It scared her for a moment because he was never rough with her, but she quickly melted into him. She wrapped an arm around him and he sighed to relief the anger. "I know! I just-"

She kissed his cheek to assure him she wasn't mad. "You just let him get the best of you."

"I'm sorry for dragging you here." He kissed her and she got lost.

The kiss started off slow but he picked up the pace, he gently squeezed her ass and Lita gasped and pushed him back. She blushed and looked around the hall to check for prying eyes. She glared at him and he chuckled and kissed her once more on the lip.

Dean's door opened and he grinned at the couple's intimate embrace. "Looks like you guys made up."

"Easy." Lita whispered once she felt Phil tense up in her arms.

She released her hold and stepped back to look at Dean. Dean looked at Phil with that same lazy smile. "So are we really doing this? Don't want anything weird between us, we're still a team."

It was a strange one. Phil basically ran the group now that she looked at it. No wonder he gotten a lot more cocky since having the Shield on his side.

"Yeah." Phil muttered and walked down the hall, making sure to take Lita's hand this time so she didn't stop to have a conversation with him. His blood boiled at the thought. What was she doing? Dean called her beautiful and she was trying to make friends? He looked at her and she had on a smile, happy to just be around him. When did he get so lucky?

She had on a teasing smile and he knew why. His jealousy just showed, he was pretty sure Dean saw it too. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I kinda like the jealous boyfriend you're playing right now." She smirked and he rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to let his mood bring their whole day down.

They got into the elevator and he gritted his teeth when Dean slipped in. He looked so casual like nothing was wrong, it kind of pissed him off. He pulled Lita closer and Dean sent him a sly grin.

"So what's your plan, red?" Dean asked and glanced down at her.

Lita smiled up at him. "Checking out some sights."

"Then you should check out this restaurant. In fact, you should meet me there. I'll show you what's good." Dean said casually.

He grit his teeth when Lita smiled up at him again. Why did she have to be so friendly? Couldn't she see that Dean was only pretending to be nice?

The elevator stopped on a floor and Dean waved before taking off. Lita glance up at Phil and winced when she seen how tense he looked.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked quietly and he almost broke. But he was pissed.

"Yes." He hissed. "You're making friends with an enemy."

"He was just recommending a restaurant."

"That he told _you_ to met him at."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Okay, the jealousy is not cute right now. I think you're thinking too much."

He took a deep sigh and nodded. Maybe Dean was just trying to be nice. He knows Lita would never cheat on him, but the last person he wanted her to make friends with was with Dean.


End file.
